


coffee for your head

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A Gift for my dad, F/F, I love these two so much you don't understand, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: I totally don't love this ship. I totally don't headcanon Kouko has an insomniac. I totally didn't write about her gf bringing her coffee.
Relationships: Naegi Kouko/Lune Ludenberg-Nevermind
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	coffee for your head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanganRonpaNextGenFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpaNextGenFics/gifts).



Lune was the master of surprises seeing as she would surprise her girlfriend Kouko many times. This time was a bit more wholesome as she brought her coffee and a pastry from her favorite coffee shop. Once she was at the door of her recording booth, she gently knocked on the door and waited a few minutes.

No response.

Yes. She's most definitely sleeping, she mulled over as she opened the door.

Her thoughts were true as she saw the podcast host sleeping with her head on her desk. Kouko's hair was messy and unorganized, but Lune liked it like that. Carefully, she strode over to the sleeping girl and gently kissed her head. That, and the scent of the vanilla bean coffee, must've been enough to wake her up because when she broke off, the host's eyes opened. Lune giggled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty." She greeted as she kissed her cheek. Kouko gave her a small yet tired smile and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek as well. "You've done yet another successful episode of your podcast. Have these as your reward, mon amour." The podcast host was handed the coffee and pastry. She then pulled up a chair and sat next to her girlfriend. Kouko drank some of the coffee while Lune ate what she herself got from the shop. The two sat in a blissful silence as they enjoyed their food and drink. Once they were done, Kouko yawned and laid her head back down.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead. I'll make sure to stay here with you until you're ready to go home."

And with that, Kouko Naegi fell asleep once again with the eyes of her beloved girlfriend Lune Ludenberg-Nevermind watching her.


End file.
